Antigravity AU
by WeExistLikeTheAliens
Summary: Wendy y Soos siempre habían sido mejores amigos, todos los veranos se divertían en la llamada "Cabaña del Misterio", ambos creerían que seria otro verano cualquiera en Gravity Falls, pero el rumbo cambia cuando llegan los gemelos Pines y un diario.
1. Los Gemelos Misterio

Cuando Wendy conoció a los gemelos Pines, recuerda que fue el primer día del verano. Todos sus amigos habían salido del pueblo a tomar verdaderas vacaciones, así que como todos los años decidió pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo Soos, era un niño regordete bastante simpático que siempre después la escuela, en su tiempo o en el verano, pasaba a ayudar en "La Cabaña del Misterio".

Wendy no entendía porque a Soos le gustaba ayudar en ese lugar, con el estafador del pueblo el Señor Pines.

Soos ya le había comentado que vendrían los parientes del anciano, su amigo estaba emocionado por conocerlos, mientras que Wendy solo le dio igual y solo vendrían más estafadores al pueblo, en ese momento se dio cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. El Sr. Pines había ido por sus familiares a la estación de autobuses, así que dejo a Soos a cargo de la cabaña, ambos niños esperaban el regresó del anciano en pórtico.

-Viejo, al fin conoceré a la familia de Stanford, es un paso más a ganarme su absoluta simpatía, tal en un par de años podamos ser socios incluso... -el pequeño guardo silencio al empezar a imaginar y apretó con fuerzas su escoba - Incluso llegue a considerarme parte de su familia.

Wendy al ver la emoción en los de su amigo, solo sonrió. Podía haber dicho varias cosas que podrían arruinarle la fantasía a Soos pero le gustaba ver a su amigo feliz.

-Seguramente lo lograrás, Soos-dijo Wendy mientras lanzaba la hacha que le había regalado su padre, la lanzó torpemente hacía un árbol, pero este no llegó a clavarse- ¡Maldición!

Soos seguía barriendo el pórtico, pero al ver que el hacha de su amiga había caído, corrió a recogerla.

-¿Qué clase de padre le regala a su hija una hacha? - preguntó el chico entregándole el arma a su amiga.

-Viejo, ya conoces a mi papá, el hace ese tipo de cosas.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio al escuchar el claxon del auto de Stan, Soos barrio rápido toda la basura para luego esconderla dejado del tape del pórtico, el anciano bajo del auto y busco al pequeño.

-Soos, ¿No ha llegado ningún turista? - pregunto al chico.

-No señor, solo los de impuestos pero hice lo que me pidió en caso de que llegarán.

-Excelente, chico ahora ayudame con las maletas de los chicos.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió, para dar a ver a una chica.

-Tío Stan, no nos habías contado sobre este pequeño-la chica se acercó a Soos y le sonrió-Me llamó Mabel ¿Cómo te llamas?

Soos miró a la chica quien no paraba de sonreír con su dentadura perfecta, su largo cabello café y su suéter con una estrella que la hacia resaltar.

-Me llamo Soos-dijo el chico bajando su gorra en forma de bienvenida.

Mabel miro a Wendy quien estaba en el pórtico.

-¿Esa niña es tu amiga, Soos? - murmuro la castaña al pequeño.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga Wendy-aclaro el chico-¡Hey Wendy! Ven a conocer a Mabel, es realmente simpática.

La pelirroja hizo caso al chico, y se acerco donde estaban ambos chicos.

-Hola soy Mabel-saludo la chica, extendiendo su mano.

-Wendy-dijo la niña estrechando su mano.

-Tienes un bonito cabello, Wendy tal vez algún día podamos hacer un tren trenzador, yo te trenza ría el cabello y Soos a mi ¿Que opinan chicos? Aunque seria más bien un trio, pero sería divertido-dijo Mabel entusiasmada.

-¿Que es un tren trenzador? - pregunto Wendy confundida.

De pronto se escuchó el chillido de un puerco al abrirse una de las puertas del auto, el puerco corrió hasta chocar con Soos haciendo que ambos cayeran. El puerco olió al chico y empezó a lamer su cara.

-Basta, me haces cosquillas-solo se escuchaban las risas de aquel niño.

-Pato basta-ordeno Mabel y automáticamente el puerco se alejó del chico para sentarse al lado de la chica.

-¿Es tu mascota? - pregunto Wendy al ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

-Sí, es Pato-Mabel tomó las patas del cerdo-Di "Hola" Pato-una de las pagas del cerdo saludo a los niños, Soos río al ver al adorable cerdo.

-Soos, ayuda a Dipper con las maletas-grito Stan mientras entraba a la cabaña-Iré a volver a poner el dinero en su lugar y a buscar la llave de la habitación de estos dos, a pasado bastante tiempo.

-Yo puedo solo, tío Stan-argumento la voz detrás de las cajas que cargaba, sus brazos empezaban a temblar por el peso.

-Esos brazos temblorosos, Soos ayuda al chico-orden el anciano.

Cuando Soos estaba por ir a ayudarlo, el chico "Dipper" avanzó más rápido hacia la entrada, pero en cuanto llegó al pórtico dejo las cajas en la madera del suelo. Cuando el chico se volteó, Wendy sintió mariposas en su estómago, incluso sus mejillas arden y no como cuando hacía mucho esfuerzo al trepar los árboles o cuando sentía rabia al enojarse con sus hermanos o su padre, era cálido como cuando tomaba chocolate caliente de la abuela de Soos o cuando su madre la abrazaba antes de dormir, y pensó en que Dipper era más lindo que las bandas de chicos que le gustaban a Tambry.

-¡Wow! Son idénticos-exclamó Soos al ver a Dipper y luego a Mabel.

-Somos gemelos, Soos-explico Mabel mientras se ponía al lado de Dipper y su cerdo la siguió-Pero desde que Dipper se intenta dejar crecer la barba ya no seremos tan idénticos, o eso cree el.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dipper, yo no te veo nada de barba.

-Claro que sí, mira mi barbilla.

Mabel miro de cerca la barbilla de su hermano intentando buscar algún signo de vello.

-Lo siento brobro pero no hay nada.

Mientras los gemelos discutían, la pelirroja solo veía al gemelo, pensaba en lo lindo que era, la pequeña se había enamorado.

-Wendy-la llamo Soos sacándola de su nube-¿Puedes ayudarme con las maletas?

La chica solo asintió siguiendo a sus al auto.

-Wendy, tienes la mejillas rojas-advirtió el niño mirando a su amiga-¿Estas enferma?

Wendy sólo se sonrojo aún más ante el comentario y bajo su mirada.

-No Soos, estoy bien solo es el calor, hace mucho calor no lo crees, oye creo que deberíamos por las maletas, si vamos por las maletas, vamos.

La chica solo corrió al auto para tomar dos maletas, quería que la tierra la tragara y solo bajaba la mirada para que nadie viera su rostro.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso-dijo Dipper queriendo tomar una de sus maletas.

-No, descuida yo lo haré-dijo Wendy nerviosa.

-Bueno, al menos déjame ayudarte con una-Dipper tomo una de las maletas-¿Eres amiga de Soos?

La pequeña solo asintió intentando no mirar el rostro del chico, aun sentía el calor de la manos de Dipper al razón con su mano al tomar una de la maletas.

-¿ Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Dipper intentando hacer fluir una conversación. - Soy-me llamo-estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar, respiro para intentar concentrarse-Wendy, es mi nombre.

El chico le sonrió, la pelirroja pensó que iba a morir, ambos subieron las escaleras al ático.

-Soy Dipper, claro ya lo sabes pero solo para no ser grosero-dijo el chico haciendo que la pequeña quisiera irse lo más rápido-Por cierto me gusta tu gorro. Dipper tomo la otra maleta que tenía Wendy y la llevo a su cuarto, la chica solo toco su gorro, nunca había adorado su gorro como en ese momento, bajo las escaleras riendo.

Al terminar de empacar, Stan había iniciado a sus sobrinos en que debían ayudar, Mabel se quedaba en el mostrador en caso de que algún ingenuo fuera a la Cabaña, Dipper acomodada la mercancía y Soos debía limpiar el lugar pero ya lo había hecho mucho antes de que su jefe se lo pidiera, en lo que respecta Wendy sólo miraba como Dipper hacia su trabajo, sentada en el mostrador mientras que Mabel le trenzaba el cabello y Soos trenzaba el de Mabel.

-¿Piensan pasar todo el verano en la Cabaña, chicos? - pregunto Soos

-Bueno, para ser exactos viviremos aquí aquí de ahora en adelante-anuncio Dipper indiferente- Stan está de acuerdo mientras que ayudemos con la Cabaña.

-Sera asombroso, ahora tendremos el doble de diversión, Wendy-dijo Soos emocionado, pero quien estaba más emocionado ante la noticia era Wendy-Ahora ya no será el Señor Pines como el Señor Misterio ahora será "El Señor Misterio y los Gemelos Misterio".

-Escuchaste eso Dipper, seremos "Los Gemelos Misterio", ya estoy imaginando nuestros atuendos, serán de un color azul, podrías tener una capa y yo un lindo leotardo y Pato seria nuestro ayudante, te imaginas-la chica empezó a emocionarse y sonreía.

-Eso no pasará-dijo Dipper

-Vamos Dip, nos veremos asombroso.

-No

Antes de que Mabel pudiera intentar convencer a su hermano, llego Stan con varios letreros.

-Escuchen, necesito que alguien vaya al bosque a poner estos letreros para atraer a los turistas, ¿quién será el que lo hará?

-Yo no-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, haremos esto de la siguiente manera, dé tin madin de do, ¡Tu! - señalo el anciano a su sobrino.

-¿Que? No, tío Stan yo iba a ir al pueblo después de terminar de acomodar-explico Dipper a su tío intentando que cambiará de opinión.

Mabel solo río al escuchar a su hermano pero su gemelo en cuanto la escuchó la miro cómo si le dijera que no abriera la boca.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Wendy atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Como sea, pero alguien tiene que poner estos letreros-el tío Stan le dio los letreros a la pequeña y se fue al ver que venían turistas.

Dipper se acercó a la niña e intento tomar los letreros.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Wendy, yo puedo.

La niña se sonrojo al ver que Dipper se acercaba a ella a tomar los letreros a lo que ella retrocedió.

-Y-yo puedo hacerlo Dipper, no me molesta, en serio.

-¿Segura?

La niña asintió nerviosa.

-Está bien

La niña se dirigía a la salida cuando Dipper le llamo.

-Wendy, por cierto gracias.

La pequeña Corduroy al escuchar esas palabras sonrió, salió corriendo al bosque con el corazón latiéndole realmente rápido, jamás se había alegrado por ir al bosque pero esta había sido una excepción, no solo por Dipper sino porque es tarde al colgar los letreros encontró algo asombroso; un diario.


	2. Casería de Monstruos

Cuando Wendy encontró el Diario se sintió observada y lo sintió aún más cuando al hojear el diario vio una oración remarcada: **_"NO CONFÍES EN NADIE"_**.

-¿Que lees?-pregunto Soos detrás de su amiga.

Wendy gritó al susto que le había su amigo y sostuvo con fuerzas el diario.

-¡Soos! Me asustaste-chillo Wendy aun con el corazón latiendo a toda fuerza.

-Oh, lo siento viejo-se disculpó nervioso-No era mi intención, solo viene a ayudarte con los letreros en caso de que te faltarán clavos.

Su amigo le mostró los clavos que habían en su bolsillo y Wendy pensó en la fase que había leído en el diario de no confiar en nadie, luego pensó en Soos, él era su mejor amigo claro que podía confiar en él además era Soos, siempre podría confiar en él.

-Soos, tenemos que hablar.

-Seguro, suéltalo amiga.

Wendy miro a su alrededor, no se sentía segura de poder hablarle en el bosque.

-Hablemos en un lugar más privado.

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña Dipper y Mabel estaban saliendo del lugar, Wendy automáticamente escondió el diario detrás de su espalda.

-Hola chicos, ¿vienen con nosotros? - pregunto Mabel.

-Mabel, no tienen edad para ir-murmuró su hermano.

-¿A dónde irán? - pregunto Wendy

-Iremos a un bar, Dipper y yo iremos a ver a unos amigos, bueno yo iré a ver a mis amigas ya que Dipper no tiene amigos.

-Yo tengo muchos amigos-dijo el chico ofendido.

-Claro Dipper, pero no puedes traer a tus amigos de la universidad aquí a tomar unos tragos.

-No tengo la culpa que todos hayan salido de viaje.

-Esperen chicos, ¿son universitarios? - pregunto Soos emocionado-Wendy, salimos con universitarios.

-Ya no, este cerebrito y yo nos graduamos este año ahora somos adultos independientes, no más escuela y horribles exámenes, somos libres-Mabel al explicar aquello se veía orgullosa.

-Se ven muy jóvenes para ser de Universidad, ¿Qué edad tienen? - pregunto la pelirroja.

-Tenemos 21 pero gracias a Dipper llegamos a graduarnos de la universidad antes que todos.

-Una universidad me quería porque era alguna clase de prodigio, pero les dije que si con la condición de que mi hermana fuera conmigo-explico el chico

-¡Wow! Son como la mantequilla de maní y jalea, inseparables-exclamo el niño aun más emocionado.

El teléfono de Mabel sonó con un tono cantado por la chica y con su cerdo.

-Candy y Grenda ya están en el bar, serán mejor no hacerlas esperar-dijo Mabel-Nos vemos chicos, no se metan en problemas.

-Nos vemos

Ambos gemelos entraron en el coche de su tío y se alejaron de la cabaña. Wendy y Soos entraron, no había nadie así que la chica le enseñó el diario a su amigo.

-¿Eso es lo que estabas leyendo en el bosque, Wendy?

-Sí, es un diario al parecer alguien estaba investigando las anomalías del pueblo, anotó todo lo que encontraba en este diario, al parecer quien escribo todo esto desapareció, ¿puedes creerlo? - la pequeña le entregó el diario a su amigo.

Soos solo veía los dibujos que había en aquel diario, todo parecía sacado de las estafas del Señor Pines.

-Wendy ¿Tus crees que esto sea real?

-Podemos comprobarlo

-¿Cómo?

-Con una cacería de monstruos, mañana. - Pero Wendy...

-Vamos Soos, divirtámonos por un día, elige que quieres que casemos mañana, si es real nos quedamos con el diario, si no encontramos nada nos divertimos quemándolo, ¿Esta bien?

Soos miro a su amiga inseguro pero aun así busco en el diario a una criatura lo suficientemente inofensiva, lo primero que encontró fue un gnomo, la televisión y Abuelita le habían enseñado que eran criaturas amistosas, le dio el diario a Wendy.

-Esa es la actitud amigo, mañana iremos de casería.

Por la mañana Wendy se levantó temprano, esta emocionada por ir al bosque a una cacería. Claro, la familia de la pequeña siempre había cazado animales lo que no le gustaba a la chica, pero esta vez cazarían gnomos, la pelirroja tomó su hacha y el diario, salió de su casa para dirigirse a su bicicleta dirigiéndose a recoger a Soos.

Al llegar a la residencia Ramírez hizo sonar la campana de su bicicleta, el niño se levantó del sillón y vio por la ventana a su amiga.

-Me voy Abuelita, me iré a una cacería de monstruos-el niño beso la mejilla de su abuela y tomo su mochila-Regresare antes de la cena.

-Cuidado con los mosquitos, Soos-el niño cerró la puerta dejando a la mujer sola-Hora de leer el diario de Soos

Y así la mujer fue al cuarto de su nieto a invadir su diario. Mientras Soos se encontró a su amiga Wendy.

-Traje mi hacha en caso de que causarán problemas-enseño su arma la pequeña-¿Que has traído tú?

El niño revisó su mochila para sacar un bate a lo que su amiga sonrió.

-Bien Soos, no sabía que eras tan rudo-la chica golpeó de forma amistosa el hombro de su amigo.

-No es para golpearlos Wendy es en caso de que encontremos una piñata en su guarida, puede que ellos sepan divertirse-explico Soos sonriente.

La chica solo rodó los ojos ante la ingenuidad de su amigo.

-También traje bocadillos para el camino.

-Muy bien, súbete nos iremos de aventura.

Soos hizo caso a su amiga para ponerse en los soportes de la bicicleta.

-¿Trajiste tu casco? No queremos que pase lo de la última vez.

El pequeño Ramírez saco un casco de su mochila para luego ponérselo.

-Listo

-Muy bien Soos, a dentro menos a lo desconocido.

Wendy dio marcha a su bicicleta para dirigirse al bosque. La pequeña se concentró en el bosque, antes de dormir había memorizado la ruta hacía la guardia de los gnomos, sabía las rutas por las cuales ir, conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano. Pasaron varios minuto hasta que se adentraron a la zona cercana a la guarida.

-¡Wow! ¿No sientes algún tipo de aura magia Wendy? , como cuando es Navidad incluso espero a que Santa venga a guiarnos.

-Jamás había estado en esta parte del bosque, no creo que mi papá sepa de esta parte del bosque.

Wendy se detuvo al ver la entrada de la guarida.

-Aquí es Soos, la guarida de los gnomos.

Soos y Wendy se bajaron de la bicicleta, la pequeña estaba a punto de entrar a la guarida cuando su amigo la detuvo.

-Espera Wendy, quiero una foto de nuestra primera casería de monstruos-dijo el niño sacando una cámara de su mochila.

-Está bien, tómala aquí en la entrada.

Ambos se juntaron en la entrada y el niño preparo la cámara.

-Di "Gnomos"-dijo Wendy

-Gnomos-dijeron ambos cuando se tomó la foto, al salir la foto Soos se la dio a su amiga.

-Guardarla en el diario, para que siempre podamos recordar este día-dijo Soos y Wendy la tomo para guardarla en el diario.

-Gracias, viejo, ahora vayamos de casería.

Ambos chicos entraron a la guarida en silencio en caso de que los gnomos de espantaran de su presencia, pero al entrar vieron toda clase se plantas extrañas, los animales corriendo pero ninguno gnomo.

-Qué extraño, deberían estar aquí-la pelirroja reviso el diario intentando buscar respuestas.

-Tal vez están escondidos detrás de esta roca-dijo Soos acercándose a una gran roca, pero al asomarse no encontró nada.

-Bueno, tal vez este diario era una estafa.

-Mira el lado bueno Wendy, ahora tenemos una guarida secreta.

Wendy solo sonrío al escuchar eso, luego se empezaron a escuchar voces acercarse, al percatarse fue con Soos hacia la gran roca.

-Soos, escóndete algo viene.

Ambos se escondieron detrás de la roca guardando silencio, al acercarse las voces Wendy se asomó para ver, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que se trataba de nada menos que gnomos. La pequeña al darse cuenta sonrió emocionada y volvió a ocultarse.

-Gnomos-murmuro Wendy

-¿De qué hablas Wendy?

-Mira por ti mismo, viejo.

Ambos amigos se asomaron para ver a los pequeñas criaturas, eran varios gnomos cargando pasteles, liderados por un gnomo café.

-Muy bien chicos, esta vez nos hemos superado esta vez tenemos suficientes pasteles como para el Invierno.

-Shmebulock-grito uno de los gnomos

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos pero siguieron viendo.

-Bien chicos, me iré a dar un baño, vengan pequeñas-dijo el que parecía el líder y varias ardillas fueron a su llamado. - No es asombroso Soos, son gnomos reales, este diario no mentía todo lo que contiene es verdad-murmuró la chica emocionada viendo a las criaturas sin poder creerlo aun-¿Que dices Soos, otra casería? - volteo a ver a su amigo para darse que había trepado la rocas-¡Soos, ¿Qué haces?!

-Quiero tomarle fotografías, quiero que Abuelita vea los gnomos-dijo el chico intentando tomar una foto de las criaturas.

-Soos, baja de ahí, nos descubrirán-advirtió preocupada su amiga.

-Sólo un poco más cerca-murmuró el chico

Al momento en que el Soos apoyó su mano en la roca, su mano resbaló haciendo que el chico cayera hacia adelante.

-¡Soos! - chilló Wendy al ver a su amigo.

Los gnomos pronto se percataron de la presencia del niño, así que lo rodearon.

-¡INTRUSO!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y fueron contra Soos.

-Basta, ustedes deben ser agradables y amigables-dijo el niño asustado-Wendy, ayúdame.

La chica escondida intento buscar alguna debilidad de los gnomos pero no encontró absolutamente nada, desesperada sin saber que hacer solo busco soluciones, unos buenos golpes.

-Wendy-suplicio Soos arrinconado.

Los gnomos lo rodearon al niño, sin escapatoria, pero sin esperarlo Wendy llego corriendo hacia su amigo pateando a las criaturas, le lanzó la mochila a su amigo y éste la agarró.

-¡Te dije que darían problemas! - gritó la pequeña a lo lejos y golpeó a un gnomo que iba a su rostro-¡Aléjense de mi amigo!

Soos saco el bate de su mochila, empezado a golpear gnomos hasta acercase a su amiga.

-Es como golpear piñatas, excepto que estas quieren arrancarte la cara y no tiene caramelos.

Wendy pateo a uno de los pequeños en el estómago haciendo que uno de ellos vomitara arcoíris.

-¿Qué decías? - dijo Wendy sonriendo.

Sin darse cuenta los gnomos saltaron sobre ellos.

-Quítense alimañas-chillo Wendy cuando uno de los gnomos jalo su cabello.

-No, no, no el rostro no-suplico Soos cuando una de las criaturas cayo en su rostro.

Ambos niños cayeron con los gnomos sosteniéndolos, intentaron quitárselo de encima pero fue inútil.

-¿Cómo nos vencieron un par de enanos?-pregunto Wendy enfurecida.

-¿Que pasa aquí? - pregunto el gnomo líder entrando con una bata y varias ardillas acompañándolo-Intrusos, que tenemos aquí, levántelos chicos.

Los gnomos obligaron a los niños a pararse para ser vistos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, un gordito-examino picando la panza del niño bruscamente.

-¡Hey! Cuidado-advirtió Soos

-Parece bien alimentado, ahora que más tenemos-dijo el gnomo acercándose a Wendy.

-Déjenos ir antes de que paté todos sus pequeños traseros-dijo Wendy furiosa.

-Pero mire que nos trajo el gordito-dijo el gnomo sonriendo-Chicos, al fin tendremos una nueva reina-anuncio alegre haciendo que todos sus camaradas gritaran emocionados.

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó Wendy confundida-¡Yo no seré la reina un montón de estúpidos gnomos!

-Y parece que tenemos una guerrera-bromeo el gnomo-Lo siento cariño, pero durante años hemos buscado una reina, tuvimos una candidata adecuada pero al igual que tu no lo quiso, a pesar de que la habíamos tratado adecuadamente y díganme chicos ¿que recibimos a cambio? - cuestionó la criatura a sus compañeros.

-La bota de su tío cayo en mi cara-grito uno.

-Su hermano me hizo vomitar.

-El anciano me golpeo con uno de sus nudillos se oró, aún tengo dolores por aquello.

-Ella rompió nuestros corazones que fue lo peor-dijo el líder-Prometimos que no dejaríamos que nadie más nos humillara de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron ellos y hoy 9 años después al fin tendremos nuestra reina, amigos.

Otra vez, todos aclamaron a su líder por sus palabras.

-Wendy ¿Ahora qué haremos? - susurró Soos a su amiga.

-Estoy pensando, descuida los dos saldremos de esta-tranquilizó la pelirroja a su amigo.

-Preparen a todo para la ceremonia-ordeno el líder.

-Ni siquiera saben el nombre de su futura reina-dijo Wendy

-¡Oh! Claro, que despistados, dinos dulzura ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-No pienso decírselo a todos, quiero que solo el líder lo sepa, el sólo puede ser digno de saberlo o decirlo.

Todos los gnomos miraron a su líder a lo que estaba sonrojado.

-Bueno, por suerte para ti, yo soy el líder, ahora dímelo.

-Acércate-dijo Wendy.

-Chicos, dejen que se incline-ordeno el líder impaciente.

La Courdoy se agachó al gnomo quien acerco a ella.

-Acércate-volvió a decir Wendy y el gnomo hizo caso, pero cuando el líder acercaba su oreja para escuchar, la pequeña saco su hacha rápido cuando los gnomos estaban distraídos.

Wendy tomo al gnomo, puso su hacha en su cuello haciendo que todos reaccionaran.

-No se acerquen o juro que le cortó la cabeza-advirtió Wendy

-Hagan lo que dice-dijo el gnomo asustado.

-Suelten al gordito-dijo Wendy mirando a Soos.

Las criaturas hicieron caso soltando a Soos quien corrió hacia su amiga.

-Todos quédense en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento, si veo o noto que intentan hacer algo, le cortaré la cabeza.-dijo Wendy mientras retrocedía hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada Wendy dejo al gnomo colgando de un árbol.

-Si deciden seguirnos juro que los cazare a cada uno de ustedes, no habré sido la reina de los gnomos pero puede que sea la cazadora de gnomos-advirtió la chica amenazando al gnomo con el filo de su hacha

-Si viejo, no te metas con el dúo misterio-dijo Soos intentando sonar rudo

-Está bien está bien no los seguiremos-aseguró el gnomo nervioso.

Wendy se acercó dónde había dejado su bicicleta, ambos niños se subieron a la bicicleta y siguieron su camino.

-Buen nombre, pero sería mejor el equipo misterio-dijo la pelirroja pedaleando.

-Suena asombroso.

-Casería de monstruos-dije los niños al alejarse.

Solo quedo el gnomo colgado en el árbol.

-Chicos, alguien ayúdame a bajar-pidió el gnomo-Por favor...

Pronto ambos niños llegaron a La Cabaña del Misterio riendo sobre su aventura.

-Estuviste asombrosa, Wendy-exclamo Soos alegre-Le enseñaste quien mandaba, eras como un hombre lobo sobre su presa.

Wendy río ante el comentario, aulló con todas sus fuerzas haciendo reír a su amigo quien también aulló.

-Fue asombroso, viejo-exclamó la pequeña-Pero la próxima vez no te resbales hombre de gelatina.

Al llegar Wendy estaciono su bicicleta y ambos bajaron de la bicicleta.

-Sobre eso, lo siento Wendy-se disculpó avergonzado el niño-Si no hubiera querido esa tonta foto no nos hubieran descubierto, lo siento, lo arruine todo.

Wendy al ver la tristeza de su amigo solo intento animarlo.

-Estas bromeando Soos, gracias a ti pude patear algunos traseros de gnomos, fue asombroso, no tienes que disculparte lo hiciste asombroso.

Ambos sonrieron, realmente ese día había sido asombroso.

-Ahora, entremos a la Cabaña y veamos el diario, esta vez yo eligió que cazaremos mañana, vamos amigo.

-Está bien, pero que no sean vampiros.

Y así ambos niños entraron a la Cabaña, sabiendo que ese verano seria épico para ambos y nada los detendría.


End file.
